With the development of medical display technology, medical imaging diagnosis has been converted from the traditional hard reading films such as films to soft reading films such as medical displays. Medical displays are adopted to display DR, CR, CT and 3D images, and then diagnosis is performed.
In addition to the requirements such as high brightness, high contrast, high resolution, large size and high grayscale, medical displays needs to meet the requirements of consistency and integrity of the display quality. Consistency means that when the medical display is used for different time periods, the display quality (brightness, grayscale, contrast, etc.) of the medical display needs to be consistent for the same image. In addition, integrity means that the display qualities (brightness, grayscale, contrast, etc.) of the same image displayed by the medical display at workstations in different places are exactly the same, so as to ensure that the images seen by doctors in the different places are the same.